


The Girl (Close Enough) To Be Next Door

by inconsistentwriter



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hurt/Comfort, I like angst soooo..we don’t got much comfort here folks, Jlairby but it’ll most likely be later, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsistentwriter/pseuds/inconsistentwriter
Summary: Their new neighbor’s cool, just happens to be in the same grade and get’s along mostly perfect with both of them.The only problem is she’s a vampire and now somehow they get roped into helping her find a cure.What a great way to start Sophomore year.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Toby Domzalski/Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez





	The Girl (Close Enough) To Be Next Door

The last thing Jim expected at seven in the morning was his best friend nearly breaking the doorbell. When Jim finally opened the door he seemed out of breath like he'd been running.

Toby took a moment before he said anything, with his hands on his knees, he smiled up at Jim with his classic mischievous smile.

"You'll never guess what I just found out Jimbo!" He took another breath before he elaborated.

"Tobes what could possibly be so important that your up at 7 am on a weekend."

It was no question that Toby spend most weekends up late playing Go Go Sushi or other video games. It was a bad habit and while Jim had tried multiple times to break the awful sleep schedule his best friend had, that was just downright unhealthy nothing stopped Toby when he wanted to do something.

Toby laughed as he entered the house, wandering down the hall into the dining room and taking a seat at the counter. Jim closed the door behind him and had already been making breakfast before his best friend been arrived.

Jim flipped an omelet on the stove as Toby spoke, twisting around in the chair. "You know the house that sits just on the corner of the street?"

He was familiar with that house, a two story, oldish house that hadn't had many residents in a while though it was still nice enough.

"Yep Tobes, That's the one you broke a window out of and cut up your hand over."

The ginger smiled, waving a hand nonchalantly. "It was worth it, you can't tell me that wasn't fun!"

Jim frowned at him from across the counter. "In what world is going to the hospital and getting ten stitches fun?"

"It's all about the good memories Jimbo, And besides I'm sure you'll wanna know who moved into the house."

Jim finished the first omelette and set it aside on a plate, starting on the next one as he cracked an egg over the pan. "Alright then who moved in?"

Toby stood up off the chair, leaning across the counter like an excited child "Oh I dunno maybe, the family of the girl you've had on a crush on since the beginning of time?"

He froze, his spatula nearly falling from his grasp. "You're joking Tobes you've gotta be." He tired to think of some way he would be kidding, but why would Toby be joking about something like that?

Toby's green eyes glimmered with amusement in the early morning light. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." He waved a hand across Jim's face laughing as he did so. 

"Hello, Earth to Jimbo?"

Jim took a few seconds to collect his thoughts, trying to figure out what to say. "I'm here Tobes calm down I might burn breakfast" He pushed his friends hand away with the spatula.

"You really don't know what to think do you? Hey I think I saw the moving truck pull into the driveway earlier we should totally ride by!" Jim knew if Toby wanted it to happen they'd end up doing that he'd just be dragged along regardless.

An hour later that's what they were doing, bike helmets on as to not look suspicious as Toby said but Jim thought they'd look like that anyway.

At least Toby wouldn't bust his skull open in the hurry he was having Jim pedal to the end of the street.

His best friend hasn't been lying, someone was definitely moving in. By the look of all the boxes it was a family. There were even some baby toys.

Maybe Toby had really been joking about his crush moving in, they'd been stopped on the sidewalk across the street for a while and just when Jim was close to saying they should go back to his house, there she was.

Claire Nunez, with her hair pulled up into a ponytail and some band t-shirt with ripped jeans on grabbed a box from the back of the moving truck, she must have been so busy she didn't notice them because it didn't take her long to disappear back into the house with the box she was carrying.

Toby punched his arm, smirking at him proudly. "Told ya I wasn't lying Jimbo."

______

Two days, all it took was two days for Toby to exhaust all his puns on Jim. He'd heard every sing song cliche rhyme about lovers sitting in a tree, the possibility of hearing another made him want to stand in mosh pit with the speakers blaring right next to his ear.

Just because she'd moved in down the street didn't entail for Toby to up his teasing nonsense on Jim, he knew his best friend was just trying to get a rouse out if him, or make him go red in the face when he brought up his crush.

It was ridiculous how easily he got tongue tied, trying to claim it wasn't that big of a deal.

Then his mom arrived home that night from work and brought a verdict stating their new neighbors had invited them over the next night.

Toby's smirk was visible from across the room.

Jim just prayed nothing went wrong.

The next day at school all he could focus on was the dinner that night, Jim figured it was because council woman Nunez wanted to show everyone her good graces, especially her new neighbors.

That was the only thing that seemed to make sense, Jim had heard she was super forward with her campaigning an often had parties to get the word out.

Maybe he was just nervous to meet Claire, after all she probably didn't even know his name.

_____

That night he found himself in the living room, tugging nervously at the neck of his button up shirt. To say he felt like a little child again was an understatement.

He couldn't get the collar to stay straight no matter hard he tried and it annoyed him to no end.

His mom said even if they didn't want to go, it would be wrong of them not to attend since they were asked personally. At least Toby would be there, so Jim wouldn't feel totally out of place.

The sun had already set as they made their way down the sidewalk, Toby's front door opening to reveal the ginger stepping out.

For once he wasn't wearing a sweatshirt or a gaming t-shirt, apparently his Nana must have made him dress up, with a white button up, dark jeans and a short black tie to complete the look Toby looked away his face growing a shade of red under Jim's stare.

"I dunno why you're laughing Jimbo, we're pretty much dressed the same." He said as they met up on the sidewalk.

"Tobes no, You look good!" Toby waved off him with a smile.

"Well duh, of course I do." They laughed as the house grew closer from the sidewalk, the sound of Barbara and Nancy behind them talking filling the air.

It was a bit imitating, the pristine paint must have been freshly done. Almost so,Jim could smell it in the air was they moved up the pathway.

All the lights were on and two cars parked in driveway, it seemed so suburban, like any normal neighborhood.

Barbara knocked on the door, a few beat's then the door cracked open and a man in a button down shirt not unlike what the boys sported opened the door.

He looked, something washing over his face briefly before smiling at Barbara and Nancy, "Ah right on time, please come in." He moved back pulling the door open further.

They were allowed inside, another voice nearby called out. "Oh welcome! I'm so glad you could make it." Jim recognized who the voice belonged too, the council woman.

The table was set and somewhere further in the house a child could be heard be babbling, Dinner wasn't too bad-somehow Jim and Toby had been set beside Claire, it was obvious she recognized them but didn't say anything over the adults talking.

It seemed like the adults were completely enthralled in their conversation, eventually they were excused and lead out to the porch where the three of them awkwardly stood there waiting for someone to break the ice.

"So-you guys live beside each other?" She leaned on the railing, looking out at the street.

"Yup, it's pretty boring around here, gotta warn ya." Toby laughed, sitting down in one of the porch chairs.

"Boring huh? sounds like every neighborhood in Arcadia to me." Jim looked between the two, he'd yet to say anything and couldn't help but feel out of place.

"Yeah with three houses on the block what do you expect some frat party every weekend?" Toby shrugged leaning further into the chair fiddling with his tie. She raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"We're all in the same class right? It's Jim isn't it?" She turned to him suddenly, Caught off guard he gapped fully expecting her to not know his name. "Yeah-I-how did you know?"

She cracked a smile, "We've been in a ton of classes together why wouldn't I know you're name?"

Toby spoke up from his chair, "What about me huh? Am I chopped liver over here?"

Claire gave him a once over, eyes glinting in the light of the porch. "No, no I know you-Tabitha right.?"

He coughed, his eyes bulging as he leaned forward in the chair. Jim burst out laughing long after Claire did watching Toby grasp at words.

"That was dirty Nunez." Toby coughed standing up from the chair, making a face.

She smiled faintly, peering in through the front window. "Maybe just a bit but, you're the one that asked for it."

They spent a little more time talking occasionally cracking jokes and sarcastic comments, until her father came out and told them dinner was over.

Barbara and Nancy were at the door saying their goodbyes, Claire was heading further into the house until she turned around and waved at both Toby and Jim, smiling.

Jim broke out into a smile and waved back, Toby elbowing him in the ribs as he gave a wave too.

So maybe dinner hadn't been so bad.

Why had he been so worried in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this idea forever but it’s going to be relative short compared to others, I’ve got most of it planned out so it will be updated considerably faster than other things.


End file.
